


Around the corner

by HobbitBraids



Series: Strongheaded [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, First Time, Humor, Mildly Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitBraids/pseuds/HobbitBraids
Summary: Extended Scene form the first flashback in Chapter 2 of 'The Dance'





	Around the corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennyLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyLynn/gifts).



> Because we all need to peek behind the curtain... Enjoy

Dwalin was barely around the corner when he was ambushed by two surprisingly strong hands pushing him against the wall. Before he could protest his lips were overwhelmed with the searing heat stemming from the hard press of Jenevive's lips. Her hands wondered every inch of his body they could reach making his mind go blank. Dwalin stood there lost in the new experience for what seemed like ages. A bite to his lower lip brought him back, finally getting his mind caught up with the currently unfolding events.

Jenevive hummed against his lips making him smile. 

She took that as an invitation to press her body flush against his chest eliciting a sharp intake of breath on his part. Wrapping his arms around her he lifted her to stand on the tips of her boots, gaining easier access to her neck worrying down her collarbone. The sensation of his mouth and the scratch of his mustache and beard made her moan, a jolt of exhilaration trailing down her spine.

With renewed vigor Dwalin cupped the curve of her ass, turning both of them around to get the upper hand. Jenevieve was now pinned between his broad chest and the wall. The sudden friction on his growing erection when she decided to wrap her legs around his waist at the same time he bucked his hips was almost too much. He grunted in approval. If he didn't have her pushed up against the wall he would have dropped her when his grip slackened momentarily. She lowered her legs bringing her hands between their bodies to make quick work of her sweater exposing her bodice straining to contain her heaving chest. Distracted by the heat pooling between her thighs, she didn't notice when he unbuckled his belt until it hit the floor.

 _"Master Dwarf..."_ she moaned in between gasps.

He rested his forehead against hers trying to catch his breath, undoing his axe harness at the same time.

"What are we doin'ere lass...?" he whispered, taking the harness off.

Jenevieve bit the lower part of his earlobe softly in response, evoking a deep growl from him.

He picked her up and laid her on the tall bed never breaking eye contact. Her half lidded gaze roamed up and down his hard body as he took off his coat. Moving to meet him on the edge of the bed, she bunched up her skirt invitingly so he could settle himself between her legs. With him standing, she wrapped her legs around his waist holding him in place then leaned back on her elbows expectantly.

The experimental roll of her hips made them both moan loudly.

Dwalin leaned forward resting his head on her half exposed bosom. They hardly struggled to find a rhythm before loosing themselves in the moment once more. Between the pleasure coursing through their bodies and the gasps and moans falling from their lips it was a miracle they were able to hear anything coming from outside.

"The axe is here but why would he leave it--hmm... Dwalin!"

They froze at the sound of Balin's voice. Jenevieve let her head fall back in amused frustration and untangled herself making him curse under his breath.

"Apologies," he breathed out and scrambled to gather his belongings from the floor.

Jenevieve chuckled seeing his flushed cheeks. She gathered her sweater and slipped it on, winking at Dwalin as she walked out. He was thankful his coat was long enough to cover his hard to miss... situation.

"Good afternoon, Miss Jenevieve. Have you seen..."

He cursed a little louder finally getting his belt buckled before rounding the corner and walking out.

"Ah, brother..."

The warrior felt the heat make it's way up his neck at the knowing look on his eldest brother's face. He cleared his throat walking by Jenevive who was calmly putting up her loose braids.

 _Thank Mahal for my beard,_  he thought.

"Good afternoon, Mister Balin."

At the sound of her sweet voice Dwalin's heart skipped and he found himself wondering if he had the courage to look at her. Suddenly she was addressing him and after looking up he didn't want to look away.

"Aye, la-  _Miss J_ _enevieve."_

He couldn't help when his lips curved upward reminded of the conversation that had led up to... this. Her bright smile as she picked up the axe to rest it on her shoulder was all he needed.

Balin coughed.

"Have a pleasant evening, Miss Jenevive. Thank ye for keeping an eye on my brotha."

Dwalin huffed indignantly.

"It was no trouble. Enjoy your evening as well, sirs."

And she was gone.

 


End file.
